


New member of the family

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Animals, F/M, Fluff, cuteness, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry and Iris think about adopting a dog after Nora goes to the shelter with her school





	New member of the family

Iris waits Patiently in line at Central City Elementary school. The school bus had just dropped off the children from a field trip. Iris smiles as she sees Nora heading towards her car. "Hi baby." She says when Nora gets in the car. "Hi mommy!" The cheerful little girl says. Iris smiles and takes Nora home.

-  
-  
-

Nora is silent on the car ride home and she's curious as to why. "Did you enjoy the shelter today?" Iris asks as she gets Nora a snack. "I did." Nora seemed a little sad. "What's wrong baby?" Iris sets down peeled apples in front of Nora. Nora looks up at her with beg eyes.

"All the dogs seem so sad to be so sad. Some weren't even barking or excited to see us." She says. Iris nods. "There was this one, Ellie, who was a puppy. I got to play with her and she was so excited. She's a pitbull." Nora says. Iris smiles. She remembers the time she went to the shelter. She was sad how some of the dogs were treated.

Iris ruffled Nora's hair. "Don't let it make you sad. Maybe Ellie will find a good home eventually." Iris says. Nora frowns. "I heard from the woman leading us, not many people want types of dogs like her." Nora says sadly. Iris began to understand what Nora wanted. "Hey what if me and daddy go down to the shelter ourselves and check her out?" Iris asks.

"Will you mommy?" The little girl gets excited. "I will talk to daddy about it." Iris smiles. Nora hugs her.

-  
-  
-

Nora is up in her room when Barry gets home. "Hello beautiful." Barry presses a kiss to Iris' forehead. Iris smiles as he kisses her. He takes a step back but she pulls him in for another kiss and wraps her arms around his waist. "Someone is happy to see me." Barry says as he rests his forehead against hers.

"Long day at work." Iris says. Barry smiles. "Your daughter came home with an interesting idea." "Oh really and why is she my daughter?" Barry teases. Iris rolls her eyes. "I think she wants us to adopt a dog from the shelter." Iris says. Barry raises his eyebrows. "Really? Did she ask?" "No but I think she wanted to." Iris says.

"What does this dog look like?" Barry asks. Iris goes to the shelters website and scrolls through the dogs until she finds Ellie's name. "This is her." Iris points. "She's a cutie." Barry smiles. Iris smiles right along with him. "Says she's six months and they found her on the side of the road and very underweight." Barry says.

Iris nods. "Would you want a dog?" Iris asks. Barry laughs. "I've been wanting a dog ever since we got married. I didn't ask because j thought you would think it wasn't a good idea." Barry laughs. "Bartholomew." Iris sighs and shakes her head. "Tomorrow I will take the day off and we will go to the shelter and possibly adopt this cute dog." Barry says. "To make it a surprise, let's not tell her." Iris says. "Ok." Barry says and kisses her forehead.

-  
-  
-

"Bye mommy, bye daddy!" Nora says as she gets out of the car the next morning. They both wave to Nora as she gets out of the car. "Ok how about some breakfast first?" Iris asks. Barry smiles. "Yes let's go." He says.

Barry and Iris sit down at one of the best waffle places in central city. Iris giggles as Barry gets syrup all over his mouth. Barry smiles and wipes off his face. "Did you ever grow up with a dog before meeting me?" Iris asks. Barry thinks. He shakes his head. "Not to my knowledge." He says.

"What about you?" He asks. Iris smiles. "We had a dog. Remember Blitz?" She asks. Barry's face lights up. "Oh yeah! I remember her! What happened to her?" Barry asks.

Iris sighs sadly. "She got cancer. We had to put her down." Iris' eyes tear up at the last memory she had with Blitz. Barry takes her hand. He smiles softly and kisses her. "You'll get to make new memories with this dog." He smiles. Iris smiles and kisses him back.

-  
-  
-

Barry and Iris hold hands as they walk into the shelter. The sound of barking dogs meet them immediately. The woman at the front desk smiles at them. "Hi, we were thinking about adopting a dog." Iris says. The woman smiles. "Right this way." She says. She leads them into a small room.

"So do you know which dog or are you wanting to look?" The lady asks. Barry and Iris look at each other. "Well there was a school field trip here the other day and she was really into Ellie." Iris says. The lady smiles. "I think I've forgotten to tell you my name. "I'm Aliya. I know that little girl, Nora. She loved Ellie so much.

Barry and Iris both smile. "Ellie hasn't gotten that much attention and your daughter giving her attention made me smile." Aliya says. "She came home telling me about Ellie and how sweet she was." Iris says. Aliya smiles. "I can bring her in here and if you want to adopt her, we can get the adoption papers." She says. "That would be amazing." Barry says.

-  
-  
-

Aliya and a man come back a few minutes. They enter with a small black and white, wiggly creature. "This is Jackson." Barry and Iris shake his hand. "He's in charge of the majority of the dogs care here." Aliya says. Jackson unhooked the dog from the leash. Ellie runs up to Barry and Iris immediately and starts trying to play.

"Hi sweetheart." Barry smiles. Ellie barks with joy. She rolls over and Iris scratches her stomach as she lays in Barry's lap. "She's gorgeous." Barry says. "We don't understand why anyone would abandon her." Aliya says. Ellie wags her tail as Barry scratches her head.

-  
-  
-  
"So what do you think?" Iris asks Barry as their left alone with Ellie. Barry smiles and looks down with her. "She's gorgeous. She's so happy with us here. Yes. I think we should adopt her." Barry says. Iris smiles and leans over and kisses him. Barry smiles as she pulls back. "I love you and I love you for doing this." Iris says. "I love you." He says with heart eyes.

-  
-  
-

Barry and Iris open the loft door with Nora behind them. "What's my surprise?" She asks, curious. "Just wait and see." Iris smiles. Barry unlocks the door and they walk in. Ellie greets them with a bark and nearly knocking Nora down with kisses.

"Ellie!" Nora squeals. Ellie pins Nora down and kisses and kisses her. The little girl giggles. "Mommy, daddy! You adopted her?" Nora asks. "Yeah we did." Barry smiles. Nora rushes to hug them. "I love you! Thank you so much!" The little girl says.

Barry and Iris bend down and kisses. "Hey, how about you show Ellie your room." Iris suggests. "Ok!" Nora says. "C'mon Ellie!" She squeals. Ellie barks and follows Nora.

Iris turns to Barry and she wraps her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her waist. "We did good right?" Iris asks. Barry smiles. "I think so." He says. "She might not feel the need to find us if she's scared while...you know." Barry smirks. Iris rolls her eyes and kisses the smirk off his face. "Eww Ellie! Don't pee on the carpet!" Nora squeals. Iris rolls her eyes. "I think that's your cue." She tells Barry.

Barry kisses her one last time and flashes upstairs with cleaning supplies. This would be an interesting experience.

 


End file.
